completeninjagofandomcom-20200214-history
Q and A
Yes there are from the ninjago website but in case you can't find it here they are. Q. My opponent played a card that conflicts with mine - which one goes first? A. Cards are activated in the order that they were played. Q. If the losing character is holding two weapons, who chooses which one can be taken? A. The winner chooses which weapon to take. Q. What do the icons mean in the lower left corner of the cards? A. These icons are the different card types. Please see the Trading Card Dictionary for an explanation. Q. What does ‘SP’ mean on the cards? A. This means ‘Spinjitzu power’. Q. I have more than four battle cards - can I play with more? A. Yes. Please see the Official Spinjitzu Handbook for playing with a battle deck. Q. I played ‘Up for Grabs’ and then my opponent played ‘Up for grabs’, who wins? A. The card played first takes effect. Q. What happens if my opponent plays the same card as me. A. Cards activate in the order in which they were played. Q. My character fell off my spinner before my friend’s did - what is the result? A. If your character falls off before the trap was touched then you would lose. Q. What happens if I knock off my opponent’s weapon? A. If the result was a tie, you may reattach the weapon before the next spin. Q. How should my character hold a weapon? A. Weapons must be held in the character’s hand, and extend outward so it touches the opponent’s character.See the Official Spinjitzu Handbook for more details. Q. Can I enter a battle without holding a weapon? A. No, one weapon must be held in order to go into a battle Q. If I find spinning difficult, are there any tips on how to improve my spinning? A. Yes. Please see the Master Class videos for tutorials. Q: Where can I learn everything I need to know about using my spinners, my trading cards and my weapons? A. Please see the Official Spinjitzu Handbook Q. What happens when no characters fall off of the spinners? A. If no characters fall off of the spinners and no other event causes a player to lose then the result is a tie - so spin again. Q. What happens when both characters fall off of the spinners? A. If both characters fall off of the spinners at the same time then the result is a tie - so spin again. But if one character falls off BEFORE the other then the one who fell off first loses the round, and gives up a weapon. Q. When can I play Battle Cards? A. Battle cards can be played at different times depending on the action text of the card. Some of them you can play before a battle, and some after a battle. For example, you wouldn’t want to play your ‘Off Balance’ card after a spin, but instead you would want to play it before you start spinning. Please see the Trading Card Dictionary for an explanation. Category:Every page Category:Games Category:spinjitzu Category:Questions Category:Answer Category:Answers Category:Question Category:Spinners Category:Spinjitzu Game